La guerra se acerca
by Daniela Morgenstern
Summary: Althea pensó que al ganar los juegos del hambre todo el horror habría terminado pero cuando el presidente Snow anuncia el tercer Quarter Quell ella se dará cuenta de que el verdadero horror no ha hecho mas que iniciar. La historia empieza en En Llamas y terminara en Sinsajo.
1. Prologo

**Hola, primero que nada quiero decirles que esta historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de un personaje que yo cree ya que se me hacia dificil contar algo desde la perspectiva de los otros personajes. Pensaba hacer algo sobre Annie y finnick pero es dificil estar dentro de una persona "mentalmente desorientada" asi que decidi borrar a Annie y reemplazarla por Althea (ella no esta medio loca XD) espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**Prologo**

_**Día del anuncio del tercer Quarter Quell**_

El sol está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte cuando Finnick y yo salimos del mar. La arena se pega a nuestros pies mientras caminamos hacia ya ducha que hay detrás de mi casa para sacarnos toda la arena y los restos de la sal. Hay una ducha detrás de todas las casas de la aldea de los vencedores ya que vivimos frente al mar.

Finnick lleva la red con la que hemos estado pensando y yo llevo todos los peces. Aquí, en el Distrito 4, nos permiten pescar y tomar lo que queramos para nosotros una vez a la semana.

El agua que sale de la ducha esta helada pero aun así trato de enjuagarme lo más que pueda. Finnick deja la red donde siempre y cuando yo termino de enjuagarme vuelvo a coger la cesta en donde está el pescado. Aparto la vista violentamente del cuerpo de Finnick cuando un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo, y no tiene nada que ver con estar empapada y chorreando.

Espero que Finnick no note el rubor que cubre mis mejillas mientras entramos a mi casa y recorremos el largo pasillo que conduce hasta la cocina y el comedor. Pongo el pescado en la encimera y me giro hacia Finnick.

-¿vendrás a cenar?- le pregunto.

-Sí-me responde con una sonrisa-¿no es lo que hacemos todos los días?

-Es cierto-digo, sonriendo también- pero los planes pueden cambiar.

Centro mi atención en el pescado y empiezo a limpiarlo meticulosamente. Una vez que termino divido todos los peces en dos cantidades iguales y le doy su parte a Finnick.

-¿Qué podría cambiar?-me pregunta Finnick, como si no hubiera habido pausa.

-No lo sé. Tal vez algún día Marie te pueda invitar a cenar, o Mags, o alguien y tendrás que ir. Cosas imprevistas suelen suceder todo el tiempo… Cosas como una llamada del Capitolio.

Me estremezco al pensar en eso y Finnick lo nota.

-No, ni siquiera ellos nos impedirán cenar juntos. Eso se ha convertido en algo así como nuestra tradición ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

-Dímelo tú, Finnick, porque cuando íbamos a la escuela durante el almuerzo todos se sentaban alrededor tuyo.

-Ellos no eran mis amigos, Althea.

-Ya lo sé. Sé con exactitud que es un amigo, Finnick. Pero ella ya no está aquí- un rostro aparece en mi cabeza cuando cierro los ojos para concentrarme y luego aparece de la nada el rostro del niño de mi distrito que murió el año pasado, cuando yo era mentora.

-Siento haber mencionado eso.

-No pasa nada- digo, forzando una sonrisa- ahora ve a tu casa a asearte para la cena.

Finnick me da una última sonrisa radiante y sale de mi casa. Siento que me podría derretir en cualquier momento.

_«No seas estúpida. _Pienso. _El jamás de fijaría en ti. »_

Eso hace que mi corazón se rompa en dos, como ya ha sucedido antes, pero logro arrancar la idea de mi cabeza y me pongo a adobar el pescado para la cena luego, lavo mis manos y lo dejo reposando mientras me voy a dar un baño de verdad.

Subo corriendo las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y me meto a mi habitación. En esa casa hay tres habitaciones pero solo la mía está ocupada. Me saco la ropa, que esta empapada, y la tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia. Tomo una toalla del cajón y me meto al cuarto de baño.

Cuando salgo me siento fresca, limpia y sin ningún rastro de arena, ese era el gran inconveniente de vivir frente al mar. Cuando era pequeña mi casa solía estar cerca del muelle y yo acompañaba a mi padre todas las mañanas al barco en el que se iría a pescar, cuando regresaba me gustaba sentir la arena contra mis pies y la suave brisa marina despeinando mis cabellos. Había momentos en que la arena era genial pero también había momentos en que esta se convertía en un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

Me visto con unos shorts de mezclilla, que están tan deshilachados y tan viejos que parece que se romperán en cualquier momento pero son mis favoritos, y una blusa azul de tirantes. Peino rápidamente mi cabello y bajo para continuar cocinando.

Preparo el arroz y me pongo a freír el pescado. Para cuando termino de hacer la cena ya ha oscurecido totalmente así que prendo todas las luces de la casa justo antes de que Finnick toque la puerta.

-Entra-le grito.

Oigo la puerta abrirse, luego pisadas en el pasadizo y luego el aparece en la cocina usando unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta blanca. Se ve tan guapo… pienso que debería ser ilegal verse así de bien. O tal vez solo sea que yo he estado babeando por el desde que lo vi por primera vez.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- me pregunta.

-Podrías servir la cena.

El asiente y se dirige a la alacena, que es en donde guardo los platos, yo, por mi parte, camino hacia la sala y enciendo el gran televisor. No es por diversión, por supuesto, sino que hoy es obligatorio.

Me siento en el sofá mientras veo algunas repeticiones de los dos anteriores Vasallajes.

Finnick llega y pone dos platos sobre la mesita que hay frente a mí y se vuelve a ir. Regresa con dos vasos, una jarra de limonada que estaba en el refrigerador y cubiertos. Se sienta a mi lado y observa lo que están pasando.

-¿Qué harán este año?-le susurro aterrada-¿Qué les harán pasar a todos los Tributos?- el rostro del niño vuelve a atormentarme.

-No te preocupes-me dice- este año yo seré mentor y haré lo que sea para ayudar a nuestros Tributos.

-¿Y si sucede los mismo que el año pasado? Le dije a ese niño que no corriera a la cornucopia, Finnick, enserio lo hice pero él no me hizo caso y luego aquel Tributo del 2 le corto el cuello y a la chica le clavaron un cuchillo en el pecho.

El año pasado yo había sido mentora y había contemplado impotente como los dos Tributos de mi distrito desobedecían lo que les había dicho y como habían sido asesinado en el baño de sangre. El niño tenía solo 12 años.

Finnick va a decir algo pero el sonido del himno lo interrumpe. Ambos volvemos a mirar el televisor mientras el símbolo de Panem está ahí. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasara a continuación ya que yo aún no existía durante el segundo Quarter Quell.

El símbolo de Panem desaparece y veo como Snow sube al escenario seguido por un niñito vestido de blanco y con una sencilla caja de madera entre sus manos. El presidente nos recuerda que tras derrotar a los rebeldes en los Días Oscuros se crearon los Juegos del Hambre y que los creadores habían acordado celebrar cada veinticinco años el Vasallaje de los 25. Estos serían una versión más sangrienta y, específicamente, diseñada para hacerles pagar a los distritos su insurgencia.

Snow nos cuenta lo que sucedió en los anteriores Vasallajes.

-En el veinticinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morían por culpa de su propia violencia, todos los distritos tuvieron que celebrar elecciones y votar a los Tributos.

Me imagino como se habría sentido que tus propios vecinos te traicionaran y te mandaran a la Arena.

-En el cincuenta aniversario-continua Snow-como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que murieron dos rebeldes por cada ciudadano del Capitolio, todos los Distritos enviaron el doble de Tributos.

Entierro mi rostro entre mis manos y no levanto la cabeza hasta que Snow vuelve a hablar.

-Y ahora llegamos al tercer Vasallaje de los 25-dice él. El niño avanza hacia Snow y alza la caja sobre su cabeza. Snow la abre y todos vemos hileras de sobres amarillentos por el pasar del tiempo. Se nota que los creadores han hecho todo eso calculando siglos y siglos de juegos. Snow toma el sobre que dice "75" claramente, lo abre y lee- En los setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los Tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores.

Tardo un segundo en procesar lo que Snow acaba de decir y cuando lo hago suelto un grito ahogado y me levando del sofá. No, yo no puedo volver a la Arena, esto no es posible, tal vez todo se trate de una broma y… y… Voy a volver a la Arena. Esa idea me aterra tanto que me empiezan a temblar las manos y casi estoy hiperventilando.

Finnick se ha quedado congelado en el sofá y desde la calle me llegan algunos gritos. Yo también quiero gritar. Gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien o lo que sea. En la Aldea de los Vencedores solo hay seis casas ocupadas, antes había ocho pero dos de los vencedores eran demasiado viejos y murieron hace poco. Ahora solo quedábamos tres mujeres: Marie, Mags y yo; y tres hombres: Finnick, Riley y Tom.

Se me escapa un sollozo y Finnick vuelve a la vida. El me busca con la mirada y me encuentra aovillada en una esquina. Yo había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.

Él se acerca a mí y se arrodilla a mi lado.

-Todo estará bien, Althea-me consuela.

No, no es así. Nada estaría bien.

-Tu nombre no saldrá escogido -continua él.

-¿y quién ira? ¿Mags con 80 años? ¿O tal vez Marie? Su marido se murió y ella tiene un bebé del cual cuidar, Finnick. A mí no me queda nadie- Vuelvo a sollozar.

-Nadie te obligara a ir- dice y cuando lo miro me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le cuesta decir eso.

-No dejare ir a Mags. No lo hare.

Finnick me atrae hacia su pecho, yo me aferro a él como si fuera la vida misma y lloro contra su pecho.

-se suponía que todo esto había terminado-me quejo- se suponía que jamás volveríamos a la Arena.

-Lo sé. Lo sé-repite Finnick contra mi oído.

_**Día de la Cosecha**_

El día de la cosecha siempre era caluroso. Todos los ciudadanos del 4 se aglomeraban en la plaza y observaban como los nombres de sus familiares, amigos o vecinos eran sacados de la urna. Al menos este año no pasaría eso. Estaba en el estrado del Edificio de Justicia flanqueada por Mags y Marie, con su bebé en brazos, los Vencedores hombres estaban al otro extremo. Mire a los agentes de la paz fuertemente armados y a las cámaras. Adara Green, la recolectora y escolta de los Tributos de mi distrito estaba hablando muy animada luego se acercó a la urna de las mujeres y dejo que su mano revoloteara sobre los papeles que contenían nuestros nombres. Finalmente, saco un papel y camina hasta ponerse frente al micrófono.

-Mags Cohen.

Ella se aparta de mí y camina hacia Adara. Abro la boca para decir las palabras pero no quieren salir. Lo intento de nuevo y no pasa nada. Me armo de valor y al fin consigo balbucear algo.

-Soy voluntaria-susurro. Nadie me oye- ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Soy voluntaria!-grito antes de acobardarme.

Adara hace que Mags regrese a su lugar y me pone a su lado. Ella se va hacia la urna de los hombres y saca un papel.

_«Que no sea Finnick. Que no sea Finnick.» _ruego en mi cabeza.

_-_El tributo hombre del Distrito 4 es Finnick Odair- Dice Adara. Me dan ganas de llorar en ese momento.

Finnick le sonríe a las cámaras y camina hacia mí pero en vez de darnos las manos, como se suele hacer, nos abrazamos.

Ya estaba listo. Volvería a la Arena.

El agente de la Paz en jefe nos conduce directamente al tren. Eso no tiene nada que ver con que no tengamos a alguien de quien despedirnos, que no lo tenemos, pero este no es el procedimiento habitual. Adara va refunfuñando delante de nosotros pero Mags va a mi lado.

-Gracias-me dice, balbuceando un poco.

- no hay de que-le contesto con una sonrisa.

Nos hacen subir al tren a toda prisa e inmediatamente este se pone en movimiento. Me quedo mirando mi Distrito hasta que este desaparece.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAP 1**

Observo a Finnick mientras habla con Katniss, ella luce ligeramente incomoda ante su proximidad. Me concentro en ellos para olvidar que estaba prácticamente desnuda. Mi disfraz consiste en un pequeño bikini dorado que cubría las partes "importantes" de mi cuerpo y estaba hecho de aquella fina tela hecha de hilos de oro que cubría la parte baja de Finnick.

Finnick regresa con una amplia sonrisa en su cara y me ayuda a subir al carro, que es tirado por caballos. Él se ríe de Katniss y, bueno, su alegría es contagiosa.

Los carros empiezan a salir en fila para la presentación de los Tributos ante el Capitolio.

Las gradas están repletas de gente con ropas grotescas, cabellos con colores extravagantes y tantas modificaciones corporales que ya casi ni parecían humanos. Yo sonrío ampliamente fingiendo estar feliz, mi mirada pasa por todos aquellos hombres con los que he dormido y, de repente, unas ganas locas de saltar del carro y matarlos a todos me invaden, pero en vez de eso sonrió más ampliamente y les mando algunos besos. Eso parece enloquecerlos.

-Tranquila, Althea-me susurra Finnick y yo aflojo los puños que no sabía que estaba apretando.

Veo en las grandes pantallas a Katniss y a su compañero… ¿Peeta?, sí, creo que así se llama. Ellos usan unos largos trajes que parecen estar realmente hechos de carbón que arde, son tan preciosos e infinitamente mejor que estar medio desnuda en frente de todo Panem.

Los caballos siguieron su recorrido por el Círculo de la ciudad hasta quedar frente a Snow. El comienza con su discurso alabando nuestra valentía y agradeciéndonos de parte del Capitolio por ello.

-Voy a matarlo-siseo.

Finnick pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para tranquilizarme. Eso funciona.

La presentación termina y nos mandan a todos a nuestros respectivos alojamientos. Finnick y yo nos apiñamos en el ascensor con los otros. Johanna Mason, Vencedora del Distrito 7, refunfuña acerca de su estúpido disfraz de árbol.

-Al menos no estas semidesnuda-le digo, sonriendo.

Ella me da una sonrisa provocadora y se saca el disfraz. La miro sorprendida y me sonrojo cuando me lo tira.

-Ahora que yo estoy desnuda nadie se fijara en ti- Finnick, que está a mi lado, rompe a reír.

Finnick y yo nos bajamos en el piso cuatro, ya que los alojamientos son asignados según tu Distrito. El lugar tal y como lo recordaba. Camino hacia mi habitación e intento sacar el broche de la parte superior del bikini mientras los hago. La habitación está limpia y ordenada, con la misma decoración que tenía cuando yo estuve aquí hace cinco años. Cuando por fin logra sacar el broche me desnudo completamente y rebusco en los cajones hasta que encuentro una bata de seda rosa y me la pongo.

Y entonces es cuando me llega el olor de la nota que esta sobre la cama. Huele a rosas, un indicio de que, claramente, es de Snow.

Trago saliva compulsivamente y camino lentamente para tomar la nota. Mi corazón late rápidamente debido al miedo y la anticipación. La nota tiene una elegante caligrafía y mis manos tiemblan cuando la empiezo a leer.

_Mi querida Althea:_

_Un importante caballero me ha ofrecido una muy buena oferta por el placer de tu compañía. El llegara a las 9:00 PM, espero de todo corazón que lo complazcas _

Arrugo la nota y la tiro a la basura.

-No-susurro, al borde del llanto-No de nuevo. No.

Las lágrimas que he estado tratando de contener de desbordan por mis mejillas, mis rodillas ceden y caigo al pie de la cama llorando. Me hago un ovillo y lloro más fuerte pensando en lo que pasara esta noche.

-¿Althea?-me llama Finnick.

-¡Vete!-le grito-Déjame sola.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Finnick suena como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

Eso hace que me pregunte que le está pasando así que me levanto y camino lentamente para abrirle la puerta. De repente solo quiero que le me consuele y me diga que todo estará bien. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con un Finnick desesperado, el aún tiene puesta la ropa de la presentación y hay un papel arrugado en una de sus manos. Rápidamente todas las piezas encajan.

-A ti también te han dado a alguien ¿no?-le pregunto. El asiente.

Toma mi mano y me guía hasta la cocina.

-Retírense-les ordena a los Avox. Ellos le obedecen y salen silenciosamente de la cocina.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta.

-Esa una pregunta estúpida-le digo.

-Sí, lo es-el seca una lagrima que corre por mi mejilla.

-Los odio a todos-lloro-me dan asco. Yo me doy asco.

-Shhh-me dice Finnick pero yo continuo.

-Me alegro de que mis padres estén muertos para que no tengan que ver que me he convertido en un zorra barata.

-Es suficiente, Althea. Tu… simplemente no vuelvas a decir eso jamás. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, eres amable y demasiado testaruda y… y…-En ese momento el hace algo inesperado: me besa.

Sus labios se sienten tan suaves y cálidos como me los había imaginado. Cuando conocí a Finnick me quede embobada con sus grandes músculos, sus ojos verde agua y sus labios. Había fantaseado cientos de veces con besarlo y ahora esto superaba mis expectativas.

Le respondo el beso, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraigo hacia mí. Él me toma por la cintura y me sube a la encimera, enrosco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y suelto un gemido cuando acaricia mis muslos.

Nos separamos por aire.

-Esto no está bien-gimoteo- regresaremos a la arena en unos cuantos días y esta noche…-no puedo terminar de hablar.

Me bajo de la encimera y corro a mi habitación tratando de no volver a llorar.

La hora acordada llega y yo estoy esperando completamente desnuda sobre la cama, esta era una de las estúpidas ordenes de Snow. La puerta de abre y un hombre, al parecer de mi misma edad, entra. Tiene la piel amarilla, el cabello verde y bigotes de gato. Cierra la puerta y avanza hacia mí con una mirada hambrienta en su rostro.

…

Al día siguiente me levanto muy temprano y me voy a la cocina con solo un albornoz encima. Me siento en una silla y me quedo mirando hacia la nada mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me torturaban. Después de un rato me levanto y voy hacia el refrigerador, tomo el jugo de naranja y bebo directamente del envase. Cuando termino, vuelvo a meterlo en el refrigerador y cierro la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Finnick. El recuerdo del beso hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago, lo cual es completamente estúpido debido a como me siento.

Cada vez que pasa algo como esto es así, me siento deprimida, asqueada y me cuesta mucho olvidar. Solo he podido salir adelante con la ayuda de Finnick porque él entiende lo que estoy pasando ya que él también lo ha vivido.

Finnick camina hacia mí y me abraza, no me dice nada porque ahora no hay nada que decir. En sus brazos me siento segura, como si nada malo fuera a pasar de nuevo pero sé que eso no durara para siempre porque mientras Snow este al poder cosas como esta seguirán sucediendo.

Finnick y yo nos quedamos conversando en susurros hasta que Mags llega y nos dice que ya es hora del entrenamiento. Cuando conocí a Mags casi no lograba entender nada de lo que decía pero, a medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella fui capaz de entenderla por completo. Ella se había convertido, al igual que Finnick, en mi familia.

Me visto rápidamente con la ropa que Lucius, mi estilista, ha dejado preparada para mí. En la mesita de noche descansa el collar de diamantes que aquel hombre me ha dejado antes de irse. Trato de examinarlo con frialdad pero siento un nudo en la garganta y sé que si no salgo de aquí voy a romper a llorar.

Camino por el pasillo y me encuentro a Mags hablando con Adara, ella es muy cercana a Effie no sé qué por lo que tienen el mismo estilo extravagante. Finnick se ha cambiado aún más rápido que yo y me está esperando en la puerta de ascensor. Le doy una sonrisa mientras camino hasta ponerme a su lado. Mags presiona el botón para que el ascensor se ponga en movimiento y nos despide con un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

Llegamos demasiado rápido al piso de entrenamiento. Hay solo unas cuantas personas tal y como me suponía.

La instructora nos da unas palabras y luego, nos ordena empezar. Me voy a un puesto que tiene lanzas, mi arma favorita, luego al puesto para armar trampas. Ya conozco algunas pero el instructor me enseña unas nuevas que son realmente complicadas.

-¿Quieres practicar conmigo?- pregunta Johanna detrás mío. Me giro para mirarla y veo que esta desnuda, de nuevo.

-Espero que no quieras que yo también me desnude porque no lo hare-le digo con una sonrisa.

-No, conmigo basta.

Le doy una sonrisa de disculpa al que me está enseñando a hacer trampas y luego sigo a Johanna hasta el puesto de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Patéale el trasero, Althea!-oigo que Finnick grita desde algún lugar, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¡Vas a tener que recoger los pedazos que deje, Odair!- le grita Johanna.

Arqueo una ceja hacia mi oponente y ella me sonríe de una manera atemorizante. Ambas empezamos a caminar en círculos, midiéndonos. Pero es Johanna quien se aburre primero y ataca. Se lanza hacia mí y yo la esquivo con facilidad luego soy yo la que ataca. La tomo por los brazos e intento hacerla caer, ella alza la rodilla y me la clava en el estómago. Hago una mueca pero no la suelto, barro el suelo con una de mis piernas y la hago caer pero ella se aferra con tanta fuerza a mí que yo caigo con ella. Trato de mantenerla debajo de mi pero ella se retuerce como un pez fuera del agua.

Las manos de Johanna de cierran alrededor de mi cuello, dejándome sin aire. Los entrenadores de acercan a nosotros y nos ordenan que nos separemos. A pesar de todo no dejo que Johanna tome ventaja sino que sigo con mi propósito inicial de inmovilizarla. Al final, Johanna me suelta y me empuja a un lado para ponerse de pie.

Inhalo bocanadas de aire y me llevo una mano al cuello para tratar que el dolor provocado por Johanna desaparezca. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que algunas personas me lanzan miradas divertidas y me rio cuando veo a Finnick aplaudiéndome.

Voy a la sección de nudos y fabrico una red con sorprendente rapidez, sé que soy capaz de fabricar una de esas con los ojos cerrados así como fabricar anzuelos de lo que sea. Mi habilidad no esta tan desarrollada como la de Mags pero aun así resulta útil. El instructor me felicita y se empeña en tratar de enseñarme algún nudo que no sepa. Me doy cuenta que es una causa perdida antes de empezar.

Al terminar con los nudos me voy al puesto de camuflaje. Ahí me encuentro con Vanessa y Mitch, los adictos a la Morflina.

-Hola-los saludo- lo que están dibujando es muy bonito- lo que digo es verdad porque aquellas flores que han dibujado son hermosas.

-¿Quieres que te dibuje algo a ti también?-me pregunta Vanessa.

-Eso sería fantástico.

Ella me sonríe, mostrándome unos dientes amarillentos y empieza a trabajar con uno de mis brazos. Primero empieza dibujando unas flores hermosas pero luego sus diseños de vuelven más intrincados y al final mi brazo queda como una verdadera obra de arte.

-Esta tan bonito-le digo mientras observo mi brazo maravillada por los colores y las formas.

-Gracias-me responde Vanessa sonriendo de nuevo.

Peeta se acerca a nosotros y comienza a hablarnos sobre los glaseados que él hace en su panadería. Al poco rato de escucharlo sé que él me cae bien.

A la hora del almuerzo le muestro a Finnick mi brazo. El recorre la piel pintada con sus dedos y yo me estremezco. A Chaff se le ocurre que almorcemos todos juntos solo para molestar al Capitolio y, bueno, esa es una propuesta a la que no podemos decir que no.

Empezamos a juntar las mesas para obligar a los otros a unirse a nuestro grupo. Katniss, Wiress y Beetee son los últimos en llegar. Chaff empieza a contar uno de sus estúpidos chistes y luego Cecelia me pregunta cómo es vivir frente al mar. Yo trato de describir con precisión como es el océano, como se siente la brisa marina, el sonido de las gaviotas y la arena bajo tus pies. Ella me cuenta sobre sus adorables hijos haciendo que se me rompa el corazón en pedacitos.

Paso los siguientes dos días tratando de socializar con Katniss y Peeta a petición de Finnick, no tengo idea de porque me lo ha pedido pero aun así lo hago.

En el último día de entrenamiento nos dan quince minutos a solas con los vigilantes para demostrar nuestras habilidades especiales y así ellos puedan calificar. Mientras espero mi turno trato de decidir qué demonios hare y por la cara de los otro ellos también están haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Sabes lo que harás?-me pregunta Finnick, dándome una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas. No hemos hablado sobre el beso pero cada vez que lo veo pienso en eso.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías desnudarte y hacer algún baile exótico-sugiero yo- estoy segura de que los deslumbrarías.

Ambos nos reímos, al igual que la personas que nos han oído.

-¿Y qué tal si me porto mal?-le susurro a Finnick para que nadie nos oiga-¿Qué tal si me convierto en una chica mala?

-No estarás pensando en desnudarte y robarme el show ¿Verdad?- bromea pero noto que sus ojos están serios.

-Estoy hablando enserio, señor Odair-le digo- quiero ser mala.

Empiezo a darle vueltas a mi plan y a pulirlo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Tener una mala calificación? Como si eso me importara.

-Me gustaría verte siendo mala-me susurra Finnick- ve con los vigilantes y has que se arrepientan por haberte hecho volver.

-Eso suena genial. Y tú, Finnick, ve y has el mejor baile de tu vida.

Nos tomamos de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Estos pequeños detalles hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Era increíble el efecto que Finnick tenía en mí. Tal vez debería practicar más mi cara estoica para que no se diera cuenta de que babeo por él.

Llamas a Finnick y yo le susurro:

-Menéalo bien.

El rompe a reír y se va.

Luego de un rato me llaman a mí así que me levanto y camino lentamente. Cuando llego veo a los vigilantes mirándome fijamente. Les sonrió a todos y mi mirada se encuentra con la de Plutarch Heavensbee, él me está mirando con curiosidad.

-Señorita Kramer, tiene diez minutos para mostrarnos lo que tiene- me dice Plutarch

Camino y tomo cuatro muñecos de práctica y los pongo en una fila, voy al puesto me camuflaje y tomo un poco de pintura roja. Camino de regreso y me paro frente al primer muñeco. Sumerjo mi dedo índice en la pintura roja, luego lo saco y escribo «Plutarch» en el pecho del muñeco, después escribo el nombre de los tres vigilantes más importantes en los pechos de los restantes muñecos. Voy hacia donde están las lanzas y cojo una. Noto que los vigilantes me observan con atención mientras camino de nuevo hacia los muñecos y aprovecho eso. Cuando me paro de nuevo frente a los muñecos los atravieso a todos de un solo golpe. Miro a los Vigilantes y veo que todos me miran con la boca abierta… todos excepto Plutarch. El me mira… ¿Divertido?

Les doy la sonrisa más inocente que puedo formar en ese momento y salgo de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y se siente tan… bien. Mis manos tiemblan a mas no poder por la emoción y me rio tontamente mientras camino al ascensor… aunque la mirada que me dio Plutarch me ha inquietado un poco.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAP 2**

Mags me está esperando cuando salgo del ascensor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-me pregunta.

-Creo que sacare 0 -confieso- no es que me importe pero a los patrocinadores si- me encojo de hombros.

-Los patrocinadores te aman- dice Finnick, mientras camina hacia la cocina envuelto en solo una toalla- pero ¿Tan malo es lo que has hecho?

-Atravesé con una lanza a los Vigilantes-digo con voz queda.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –exclama Finnick.

-bueno, no atravesé con una lanza a los muñecos con los nombres de los Vigilantes- me corregí.

Eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

-Eso fue muy valiente-Dice Mags, dándome una palmadita en el hombro- ahora ve y cámbiate para la cena.

Asiento y me dirijo a mi habitación dándole una única mirada a Finnick. Todo un record.

Me paso la siguiente media hora debajo de la ducha luego, me pongo una muy suave y agradable bata de seda y después me voy al comedor descalza.

Finnick y Mags ya están sentados esperándome pero no veo a Adara por ningún lado. Me siento al lado de Finnick y los Avox traen nuestra comida. Devoro la cena en silencio pensando seriamente en como actué. No me arrepiento, no exactamente, sino que temo las repercusiones que eso podría traer.

Estoy comiendo el postre, pastel de chocolate, cuando llega Lucius, mi estilista, y Marina, la estilista de Finnick. Supongo que querrán ver las puntuaciones con nosotros.

-¡hola!-los saludo con fingido entusiasmo y me acerco a ellos. Ambos me llenan las mejillas de besos y luego todos vamos sentarnos al sofá de la sala.

Empiezan a aparecer las caras de los Tributos del Distrito 1 junto con sus puntuaciones. Cuando mi cara aparece contengo la respiración y mi mandíbula casi choca con el suelo cuando veo un «9» al lado de mi rostro ¿Qué demonios? Finnick consigue un maravilloso 10.

-Tu baile debió ser espectacular-le susurro.

-Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar más tarde- me susurra de vuelta. Un estúpido rubor se extiende por mi cara y aparto la mirada.

-¿Está coqueteando conmigo, señor Odair?-le pregunto cuando recupero la compostura.

-Siempre, señorita Kramer.

Ambos reímos.

Ambos seguimos viendo las puntuaciones y me vuelvo a quedar boquiabierta por el 12 que han sacado Katniss y Peeta. Luego de eso Mags nos manda a dormir a los dos. Me despido de los estilistas y camino junto con Finnick a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Lo del baile iba enserio-me dice Finnick- me han dicho que muevo maravillosamente bien las caderas.

Me sonrojo otra vez porque sé que no está hablando de bailar. ¡Ah! Estúpido Finnick que me descontrola de esta manera. Todo sería más fácil si el no fuera tan atractivo pero lo es. Y mucho.

-No te darás por vencido ¿Verdad?

-No- él me sonríe y sus hoyuelos hacen que se vea aún más sexy- si no quieres que te baile tal vez podríamos ir a mi habitación o a la tuya.

Me pongo tensa como hago siempre que alguien habla sobre "ese" tema. Finnick lo nota.

-No me refería a eso-dice rápidamente Finnick- estaba sugiriendo que conversemos y solo eso. Lo prometo. No hay intenciones ocultas.

-Lo sé, Finnick, lo sé. Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti. Tu jamás… -sacudo la cabeza para aclarar mis ideas- en tu habitación estará bien-le digo.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me dice- no quiero que pienses que te quiero obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres.

-Tonterías- dije restándole importancia- vayamos a tu habitación a conversar.

Finnick me lleva a su habitación, que es exactamente igual a la mía. Yo me acuesto en su cama boca abajo y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados. Él ya tiene puesto el pantalón del pijama así que solo se tumba a mi lado con el pecho desnudo.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El color de tus ojos-respondo sonrojándome.

-¿tu lugar favorito en el mundo?

-aquí no, obviamente-bromeo pero luego lo medito un poco más-El muelle que está cerca a la casa de mis padres.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahí fue donde aprendí a nadar. Cuando tenía 5 años me caí y en ese momento tuve que aprender a nadar o morir.

Finnick y yo seguimos haciéndonos preguntas el uno al otro hasta que ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y me duermo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos y de algún modo me encontraba en los brazos de Finnick. Mis manos se encontraban sobre su gran torso y podía sentir los acompasados latidos de su corazón. Una emoción lleno mi pecho y fue tan fuerte que me dejo sin aliento ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Siempre había babeado por Finnick pero era algo que podía soportar con facilidad ahora no estaba tan segura. Tal vez Finnick solo se quería acostar conmigo pero si era así ¿Por qué no me lo había pedido? Eso era los que los otros siempre hacían. Aunque Finnick no es como los otros y, siendo sinceros, yo accedería a todo lo que él me pidiera.

Finnick farfulla algo ininteligible luego abre los ojos y su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Solo nos sonreímos el uno al otro hasta que tocan la puerta. Finnick se levanta y va a abrirla. El regresa con una nota en la mano y mi corazón empieza a latir desbocado pero el olor a rosas que tanto temo jamás llega.

-Es de Mags-me dice- no ha dado el día libre.

-Oh, genial-digo emocionada-si tan solo pudiéramos salir…

-Podemos pasarnos el día sentados en el sofá como solíamos hacer en casa.

-Eso suena igual de bien.

Antes de pasar todo el día en el sofá vuelvo a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme. Me pongo uno shorts de mezclilla y un poco verde. Voy a buscar a Finnick y lo encuentro en la cocina bebiendo jugo de naranja.

Me sirvo un vaso de leche y me como un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Eso sabe genial pero extraño el pan salado con algas y en forma de pez de mi Distrito. Luego de desayunar me instalo en el sofá al lado de Finnick después de un rato recuesto mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras el acaricia mi cabello.

-No quiero perderte-le digo con voz ahogada- si tú te vas me quedare completamente sola.

-No lo harás. Lo prometo.

-A veces prometes cosas imposibles.

-El hecho de que tu creas que algunas cosas no pueden suceder no las hace imposibles.

-Solo habrá un ganador este año, Finnick, y no creo que pongan bayas venenosas en la Arena.

-Sí, ellos no son estúpidos pero… -él se calla de golpe.

-¿Pero qué?

Una chica Avox entra trayendo una nota con ella y esta vez el olor de las rosa me llega. La chica deja la nota y se marcha inmediatamente. Trago saliva mientras Finnick la abre y comienza a leer.

-Es para nosotros-dice al fin- esta noche habrá una fiesta y se requiere, o más bien se exige, nuestra presencia.

Entierro mi rostro en un cojín.

-No quiero ir- se me escapa un sollozo- Odio todo esto. ¡Lo odio!- mi voz suena amortiguada por el cojín.

Miro a Finnick, que está muy pálido, y rompo a llorar. Jamás he tomado este tipo de noticias muy bien, yo siempre me ponía histérica. Finnick me abraza pero no me dice nada porque ambos sabemos que no hay nada que decir.

Dos horas antes de la fiesta llega Lucius para arreglarme. Él me pone un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que me queda por encima de las rodillas. Este vestido, al igual que toda la ropa que uso en el Capitolio, suele ser muy ajustada para resaltar mi figura de reloj de arena. Lucius me maquilla después de terminar de vestirme. Para cuando el termina estoy hecha una belleza. Me miro en el espejo asqueada pero me obligo a tranquilizarme. El vestido resalta mi cintura y hace que las curvas de mis caderas se vean más prominentes.

Finnick ya está esperando afuera y me niego a mirarlo.

Abajo hay Agentes de la Paz esperando por nosotros para escoltarnos hasta la fiesta. Escucho la música antes de llegar y cuando entro veo que también Cashmere y Gloss están ahí.

Le doy una última mirada cargada de pánico a Finnick y luego me mezclo con la multitud. Me voy hacia una mesa llena de comida y a lo lejos veo a Plutarch hablando con Finnick y cuando ambos miran en mi dirección aparto la mirada bruscamente. Decido ir por una copa de champaña y me la voy bebiendo a sorbitos mientras camino hacia otra mesa que tiene cientos de pasteles.

-Hola-la voz de Plutarch me sobresalta.

-Buenas noches, señor Heavensbee. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Creo que tú sabes lo que se me ofrece.

Me dan ganas de vomitar pero me obligo a sonreírle.

-Sí, sé muy bien a que se refiere pero ¿Qué me dará por el placer de mi compañía?

Él se acerca a mí y susurra a mi oído:

-Información.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Lo sabrás si vienes conmigo.

-Deme una pista y tal vez vaya.

-Snow-me susurro.

Eso fue suficiente para mí y acepte ir a su casa. Mientras salgo, cogida del brazo de Plutarch, veo a Finnick hablando con una mujer en una esquina apartada.

La casa de Plutarch tiene enormes pilares que soportan en peso del techo y por dentro hay infinidades de sofás y pinturas hermosas. Las paredes están recubiertas por un papel tapiz de color borgoña que contrasta bien con los marcos dorados de las pinturas. También hay unas cuantas esculturas por aquí y por allá y, obviamente, unos cuantos Avox.

-Puedes sentarte ahí-me dijo, señalando a un enorme sofá negro.

Hago lo que él me dice y lo miro incomoda. No sé lo que él me hará esta noche.

-Oh, no me mires así-dice el- no soy un depravado. No te hare daño-me asegura.

-Pero creí…

-Te dije que te daría información y eso es justo lo que hare. Te lo habría dicho antes pero había muchos micrófonos y cámaras.

-Ahora sí que me he perdido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con los muñecos?-asiento- Así fue como me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ti, al igual que Finnick. Verás, pertenezco a un grupo de rebeldes que quieren derrotar a Snow e instaurar un gobierno para el beneficio de toda la gente de Panem.

-Pero tú eres del Capitolio-digo sorprendida- hablas con ese estúpido acento y te vistes como ellos.

-Es por eso que no sospechan de mí.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que quiere de mí.

-Que mantengas viva a Katniss Everdeen y, por extensión, a Peeta Mellark. Tú, Finnick y los otros Tributos involucrados trataran de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué Katniss?

-Porque ella es la chispa que ha encendido a la revolución.

-Pero yo creí que solo había habido un levantamiento en el 4.

-Oh, no. Hay levantamientos en el 8, en 9 y el 11 y habrá más, te lo aseguro. Katniss puede ser quien nos guie a la libertad.

Asiento.

-Muy bien, acepto.

Plutarch me abraza.

-Sabía que dirías que sí. No te preocupes por como saldrán de la Arena-me dijo- ya estoy en eso.

La verdad era que ni siquiera me lo había preguntado, a mi cerebro le estaba costando procesar las cosas. Si todo salía bien podríamos crear un nuevo gobierno pero si no, bueno, nuestras muertes serian espectaculares.

Plutarch me lleva a una de sus innumerables habitaciones para invitados, me dice que puedo dormir ahí y luego se va. Yo me quedo examinando todo, desde las cortinas de color rosa, las suaves sabanas, y la decoración.

Ya son la una de la madrugada cuando decido dormir. Me saco el vestido y el maquillaje y me meto a la cama en ropa interior. Ojala todos fueran como Plutarch y se pusieran a pensar que lo que nos hacían a nosotros estaba mal. Pero estábamos en el Capitolio y aquí había un montón de gente con la mente retorcida como aquel idiota que me quito la virginidad a los 16, solo unos cuantos meses después de que ganara mis Juegos. Luego de eso había estado tan deprimida que no había comido ni dormido por muchos días. Solo Finnick había estado ahí para mí. Me han obligado a hacer un montón de cosas desagradables y asquerosas muchas veces, me han atado, amordazado, vendado los ojos e incluso me han golpeado pero cuando la gente quiere sexo salvaje es Finnick quien se lleva la peor parte porque las mujeres de aquí suelen llevar las uñas tan largas que parecen garras y muchas veces le han hecho enormes rasguños que yo he tenido que curar.

El sueño por fin acude a mí y jamás me he sentido más agradecida por eso.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAP 3**

A la mañana siguiente encuentro un albornoz para cubrirme y salgo a buscar a Plutarch. El está en el comedor untándole mantequilla a una tostada.

-Buenos días-me dije cuando me ve.

-Buenos días-le digo.

-Siéntate, por favor. Aquí no vive nadie más que yo, por lo que no suelo comer acompañado así que cada vez que tengo una visita me encanta comer con ella.

Le sonrió y hago lo que me pide.

-¿Necesitas que le diga a alguien que consiga ropa para ti?

Asiento.

Por alguna razón estar a solas con Plutarch Heavensbee me pone nerviosa.

-no te hare nada-me asegura Plutarch, adivinado mis pensamientos- yo no sé cómo los otros…-se caya- en fin, no sé cómo explicarlo pero hay algo en ti que… me hace querer protegerte. Tal vez sea porque eres pequeña, menuda y tengas una cara adorable.

Le sonrió.

-Creo que eres la única persona del Capitolio que piensa eso-le digo mirando la taza de té vacía que tengo al frente mío. Extiendo mi maño, me sirvo un poco de té y le echo algunos azucarillos. A Finnick le encantan.

-No sé cómo Finnick puede soportarlo-dice Plutarch.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Finnick en esto?

-Tú le gustas, eso es obvio, incluso para mí y yo solo he hablado con él muy pocas veces- Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada. ¿Acaso acababa de decir que yo le gustaba a Finnick? ¿Podría fiarme de la palabra de Plutarch? ¿Realmente le gustaba a Finnick? Y si así era ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Me pregunto con quien habrá dormido-mascullo un poco… celosa. Me quiero golpear a mí misma por sentirme de esa forma.

-Por eso le dije a mi asistente, Fulvia, que lo llevara a su casa y lo hiciera dormir ahí tal y como yo he hecho contigo- Continua Plutarch, al parecer no me ha oído pero de todas maneras ha contestado mi pregunta.

-Gracias-le digo de todo corazón-de verdad aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de aceptar arriesgar sus vidas.

Plutarch llama a alguien y le ordena que me consiga ropa. Rato después me alcanzan un hermoso, y sencillo, vestido verde y unos zapatos bajos. Me ducho y luego me visto. Plutarch me está esperando en el vestíbulo.

-Lamento no poder llevarte yo mismo pero tengo cosas que hacer-se disculpa.

-No hay problema-le digo.

Me escoltan de vuelta dos Agentes de la Paz. Llego al piso 4 y cuando las puertas se abren camino directamente a mi habitación. Una vez ahí me acuesto sobre la cama con zapatos y todo. Rato después alguien toca la puerta. No me quiero mover así que le grito a quien sea que entre.

Resulta que quien toca la puerta es Finnick, él está vestido con la misma ropa de ayer y se veía cansado.

-Hola-me dice con una sonrisa-solo quería saber si habías llegado bien.

-Pues estoy bien-le dije.

-En ese caso será mejor que me vaya a dormir un rato. Adiós.

Finnick sale justo antes de que el equipo de preparación entre, o más bien, irrumpa en mi habitación. Todos empiezan a parlotear porque son unos cotillas.

En ese momento recuerdo que esta noche son las entrevistas de todos los Tributos con Caesar Flickerman.

Me ponen un vestido dorado de corte sirena que resalta mi figura curvilínea y aplican una crema que huele a flores sobre la piel, esta empieza a brillar con destellos dorados cada vez que me muevo. Es alucinante.

-Dime si no se ve preciosa-Exclama Nyx. Ella me ayuda a ponerme los tacones.

-Es el mejor vestido que Lucios ha diseñado hasta ahora-Dice Lynx.

-Ojala Cinna no lo opaque-dice Irina, preocupada.

Entre los tres me peinan el cabello. Me hacen un moño alto y me maquillan.

Me reúno con Lucius, Marina, Mags y Finnick en el ascensor. A Finnick se le abren mucho los ojos cuando me ve y yo le sonrió tímidamente. No estoy acostumbrada a su escrutinio.

Ya había algunos Tributos detrás del escenario cuando llegamos, saludamos a todos y yo me pongo a socializar un poco. Los últimos en llegar son Peeta y Katniss, esta última lleva puesto un precioso vestido de novia. De pronto un odio ciego hacia Snow me invade, el cree que estamos a su merced pero no es así. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

-No puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto eso-Le dice Finnick a Katniss.

-No tuvo elección, el presidente Snow lo obligo-responde ella a la defensiva.

-¡Que aspecto tan ridículo!-Exclama Cashmere y jala a su hermano para que se forme. Nosotros también formamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-Me dan asco-le susurro a Finnick- el Capitolio no tiene límites.

Nos hacen sentar a todos en el escenario y yo, prácticamente, estoy que echo humo.

Cuando llega mi turno alzo mi mano, saludo al público y camino hacia Caesar.

-Vaya, mi quería Althea, parece que has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi.

Me rio de su estúpido chiste.

-Así es, Caesar. Creo que he crecido uno o dos centímetros.

El público rompe a reír.

Me siento al lado de Caesar y miro al público, hay algunas caras conocidas pero las ignoro.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que regresarías a la Arena?-me pregunta.

Hora de actuar.

-Oh, Caesar. Me sentí desolada, ¿Te imaginas tener que matar a tus amigos para sobrevivir? Volver a la Arena era mi peor pesadilla y se ha hecho realidad. Tal vez el Presidente Snow pueda hacer algo ¿no? Él es el que dirige todo Panem. Quizá si él sabe cómo nos sentimos los Vencedores se compadezca de todos nosotros-mi voz se quiebra- Tengo miedo, Caesar.

El palmea afectuosamente mi hombro.

-Es comprensible-me dice el- Lo siento mucho.

-Lo siento yo, porque si muero ya no podré ver nunca más a esta maravillosa gente del Capitolio que me recibió con los brazos abiertos- de alguna manera me las arreglo para soltar algunas lágrimas- Los extrañare a todos… y si muero en la Arena quiero que sepan que los llevare a todos en mi corazón.

Caesar me mira conmovido.

Mi tiempo termina y vuelvo a mi asiento. El resto de Tributos también hace los suyo y sobre todo le echan la culpa de todo al gobierno de Snow. La parte que más me divirtió fue cuando Finnick recito un poema para su verdadero amor y cincuenta mujeres se desmayaron.

A lo largo de todos los discursos la gente ha llorado y gritado, así que cuando ven a Katniss en su vestido de novia ellos, literalmente, enloquecen. Caesar trata de calmarlos pero no funciona.

-Bueno, Katniss, resulta obvio que es una noche muy emotiva para todos ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?-le pregunta Caesar.

-Solo que siento mucho que no puedan ir a mi boda-responde Katniss- pero al menos pudieron ver el vestido ¿no es la cosa más bonita del mundo? –Ella empieza a girar lentamente, alzando los brazos y luego su vestido se empieza a quemar. La tela blanca cae al suelo y veo plumas debajo de eso. Ella sigue girando y la tela sigue cayendo y veo como las largas mangas blancas que van convirtiendo en alas. Finalmente ella alza los brazos y nos muestra las alas negras con parches blancos de un pájaro.

Ella es un Sinsajo.

Caesar toca el vestido de Katniss.

-Plumas-dice el- Es como un pájaro.

-Como un Sinsajo-lo corrige Katniss- Es como el pájaro de mi insignia que llevo de símbolo- Ella bate las alas.

Caesar dice algo más y luego es el turno de Peeta.

Los dos empiezan con sus bromas pero a Peeta se le nota alicaído. Hasta Caesar se da cuenta de eso.

-bueno, Peeta, ¿Qué sentiste cuando, después de todo lo que ha pasado, te enteraste de Vasallaje?

-Me quede conmocionado. Es decir, estaba contemplando a Katniss, tan bella con todos esos vestidos de novia y, de pronto…-Peeta se calla.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que nunca habría boda?

Peeta guarda silencio un momento, mira al público, luego al suelo y finalmente a Caesar.

-Caesar, ¿crees que todos los amigos que nos están viendo puedan guardar un secreto?

El público suelta unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Estoy bastante seguro-responde Caesar.

-Ya estamos casados-¿pero qué demonios?

-pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial, no fuimos al Edificio de Justicia ni nada de eso. Es que en el Distrito 12 tenemos un ritual de matrimonio. No se cómo es en los otros Distritos, pero nosotros hacemos una cosa-nos explica a todos sobre la ceremonia del pan tostado.

-¿Estaban allí sus familias?

-No, queríamos que todo fuera en secreto porque temíamos que no nos dejaran hacerlo. Pero si tan solo les hubiésemos hecho caso…

-Al menos fueron felices por un tiempo y eso me parece mejor que nada.

-Bueno, Caesar, yo también hubiera pensado eso si no fuera por el bebé- Peeta suena desesperado.

¿El bebé? ¿Qué bebé? Secretamente ruego por que esto sea solo una manera de fastidiar a Snow.

El público pierde el control y empieza a gritar y a exigir que cancelen los juegos ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Todos siguen gritando y chillando y Caesar no puede controlarlos. Veo a Peeta dándole la mano a Katniss y a ella tomándole el muñón a Chaff. Me doy cuenta en ese momento de que todos los Vencedores juntos somos poderos así que me levanto y tomo la mano de Finnick y Beetee. De pronto todos estamos parados y tomados de las manos ante el Capitolio y todo Panem. Igual que en los días oscuros los Distritos vuelven a estar juntos.

Ellos se dan cuenta de eso ya que apagan todas las luces y hacen que vayamos a tientas hacia los ascensores. Pierdo la mano de Beetee pero la de Finnick jamás se afloja. El, Johanna y yo tratamos de subir en el ascensor junto con Katniss y Peeta pero los Agentes de la Paz no nos dejan hacerlo. Uno me empuja con demasiada fuerza hacia atrás y casi caigo si no fuera porque Finnick me sujeta. Él me pone detrás de él de manera protectora y se enfrenta al Agente de Paz.

Finalmente nos dejan subir de dos en dos y nosotros somos los cuartos, obviamente. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso y miramos por las ventanas vemos lo que pasa en el exterior: la gente protesta y grita. No logro escuchar que pero es solo hecho de que se estén rebelando contra Snow me contenta.

-Ellos no cancelaran los Juegos-me dice Finnick.

-No, no lo harán-estoy de acuerdo.

Mags nos manda a dormir y nosotros le obedecemos sin decir nada.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAP 4**

Al día siguiente llega mi equipo de preparación a primera hora. Oigo los sollozos incluso antes de que entren en mi habitación. Nyx está abrazando a Irina y sus cuerpos se sacuden por los sollozos, Lynx trata de mantener la compostura pero veo que sus ojos están rojos. Oh, mis pobres e ignorantes Capitolienses.

Les doy una sonrisa triste porque aunque ellos sean del Capitolio sé que me quieren. Me desnudan y me empiezan a vestir con un fino traje azul que parece estar hecho de neopreno, debajo de eso tengo unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y el traje también incluye un cinturón azul. Lynx se encarga de sujetar mi cabellos dorados en una trenza y justo antes de salir ellos se giran hacia mi llorando más fuerte.

-Jamás te olvidaremos-me dice Lynx.

-Trata de sobrevivir, cariño- me dice Nyx.

-Sé que todos están apoyando a Katniss pero quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre estaremos de tu lado-Me dice Irina.

-Gracias-le digo- si no regreso quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho.

Los tres me dan un abrazo cargado de lágrimas y luego salen sollozando.

Lucius entra a mi habitación y me desea suerte luego me acompaña hasta donde están Mags y Finnick. Estoy temblando por la anticipación pero logro tranquilizarme antes de que alguien lo note. Nos llevan al Aerodeslizador y a mí me sientan al lado de Wiress y la mujer del Distrito 5. Finnick está sentado al frente mío y me sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando. Nos insertan los rastreadores y luego nos dejan tranquilos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en el que nos soltaran vuelvo a estar nerviosa. Veo el momento exacto en el que Haymitch algo dorado a Finnick y luego le dice unas palabras. Finnick camina hacia mí y me lleva hacia un lado.

-Trata de encontrarme en el Baño de Sangre-me susurra-pero si no puedes hacerlo tienes que ocultarte y luego yo te tratare de encontrar. ¿Me oyes?

Asiento y luego lo abrazo con fuerza.

Unos Agentes de la Paz nos separan y a mí me mandan a una habitación anodina en donde está la plataforma de lanzamiento. Empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro. Veo a Mags entrar y siento que estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-Todo está bien-me dice ella- solo he venido para desearte suerte.

-Gra-gracias- Tartamudeo.

«10 segundos para el lanzamiento» dice una voz a través de los altavoces.

Mags me abraza y yo me apresuro a ponerme sobre la plataforma. El tubo desciende sobre mí y mientras subo veo a Mags agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Oigo el pulso de mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mis oídos y las manos me tiemblan.

Al salir al exterior me siento brevemente desorientada por la repentina luminosidad y luego mis ojos de adaptan a exceso de luz y noto que estoy rodeada de agua. Por un segundo pienso que estoy de nuevo en casa hasta que veo la Cornucopia en el centro de una isla muy cerca de mí, hay franjas de tierra que te llevan directamente hacia ella. Trato de localizar a Finnick pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

Hago acopio de toda mi concentración porque distraerse significa la muerte y cuando suena el gong me lanzo al agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Empiezo a nadar rápidamente y en unas cuantas brazadas llego a la isla de la Cornucopia.

Miro a mi alrededor rápidamente buscando algo que pudiera serme de utilidad pero solo veo el brillo metálico de las armas. Corro hacia donde hay un montón de lanzas y tomo una también un kit completo de pequeños cuchillos. Algunas personas ya están luchando y busco a Finnick una vez más pero no hay rastro de él. Hago lo que él me ha dicho y empiezo a correr hacia los arboles verdes para alejarme lo más que pueda del Baño de Sangre.

Al principio creí que lo que rodeaba a la cornucopia eran bosques pero cuando noto el calor abochornante y las enormes hojas de los arboles me doy cuenta de que estoy en la jungla. Busco un escondrijo y me oculto ahí para esperar hasta que anochezca y finalmente pueda salir a buscar a Finnick. Al transcurrir las horas me voy sintiendo más acalorada y sedienta. Tal vez por aquí hubiera algo de comer pero tenía demasiado miedo de salir y encontrarme con un amigo al cual tendré que matar.

Cuando por fin oscurece me convenzo de que tengo que salir a buscar comida y agua. Mientras me interno más en la jungla más calor siento. Oigo los gritos de algunos Tributos a lo lejos y me estremezco, tal vez se han encontrado con mutos o algo por el estilo. Después de un rato me doy por vencida y camino de vuelta a la costa hambrienta y malhumorada. Se me ocurre que a lo mejor puedo ir a pescar algo pero deshecho esa idea rápidamente porque está demasiado oscuro como para que pueda ver algo.

Me oculto detrás de unas plantas con hojas enormes, a unos cuantos metros de la costa, y espero. ¿A qué? No sé. Un paracaídas se acerca hacia mí y yo lo cojo rápidamente. La carga del paracaídas está dividida en dos compartimentos, uno contiene agua fresca y el otro sopa. Bebo la sopa rápidamente y dejo el agua para más tarde ya que si tengo hambre puedo pescar algo pero si tengo sed no puedo sacar agua de los árboles.

Decido que dormir una rato en una buena opción. Me acurruco entre las hojas y me duermo rápidamente.

El sonido de un cañón me sobresalta. Estoy medio dormida y miro a todos lados confundida. El cañón suena once veces más y luego la jungla se sume en un silencio aterrador. De repente oigo el sonido de rayos a lo lejos pero no hay lluvia. Permanezco alerta un rato más pero al notar que no pasa nada malo me vuelvo a dormir.

Me despiertan un sonido raro, no logro identificar que es ni de dónde viene pero me pongo nerviosa. El cielo pasa de ser totalmente negro a un azul zafiro. Vuelvo a oír el ruido… solo que no es uno sino miles, o eso parece, y suenan como «Glup, Glup, Glup». Hay millones de Glups y en todas partes. Miro a mi alrededor buscando de donde proviene ese extraño sonido pero solo veo la vegetación de color verde. Veo movimiento a mi derecha y cuando veo de qué se trata se me abren los ojos como platos y me pongo de pie de inmediato.

Lo que había tomado por vegetación son en realidad una especie de babosas verdes que están por todas partes y los «Glups» que oía eran los sonidos que hacen al moverse. Me quedo petrificada porque esos son mutos ya que ningún animal podría ser de un color como ese: un verde tan brillante que casi parece incandescente.

Retrocedo lentamente y me doy la vuelta para correr justo cuando la primera babosa salta hacia mí. Grito debido al dolor repentino que provoca el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. El muto se adhiere a mi piel, como una sanguijuela, y su baba quema como acido. Inmediatamente después de que el primer muto me ataca el resto le sigue.

Cientos de mutos se pegan a mi espalda, mis brazos y mis piernas mientras corro hacia la playa para huir de ellos. El dolor que me provocan aquellos animales es casi para desmayarse y mis piernas ceden y caigo de bruces. Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que voy a morir.

No, yo no puedo morir. Porque si lo hago no veré morir a Snow, no veré como se destruye el Capitolio y, sobre todo, no volveré a ver a Finnick de nuevo. En ese preciso momento recuerdo lo que había leído en un libro hace mucho tiempo: Los caracoles no soportaban la sal. Y las babosas eran familiares de los caracoles ¿no es así? Tal vez el agua salada las mataría.

Con una renovada fuerza de voluntad me levanto y vuelvo a correr en dirección a la playa. Cuando me sumerjo en el agua salada a punto de desmayarme y pasa lo que había predicho: las babosas se desintegran. Me quedo ahí debajo hasta que mi necesidad por aire puede más que mi cansancio.

Me quedo flotando boca arriba mirando la brillante luna, que está a punto de desaparecer porque el amanecer está cerca, hasta que soy consciente de que estoy expuesta ante los demás Tributos.

Miro hacia la selva y sé que no voy a volver allí ni loca por lo que sopeso mis otras opciones: o acampo en la pequeña franja de arena que hay frente a mí, o busco a Finnick. Me decido por la segunda opción ya que no me apetece acampar a la vista de todos. Empiezo a hacer mi recorrido a nado.

Para cuando vuelvo a tocar tierra estoy tan cansada que ni bien salgo de allí me desplomo sobre la arena. En ese momento noto que el traje de neopreno está lleno de agujeros y que la piel que no está cubierta por la ropa blanca está llena de heridas con forma de círculo que sangran profusamente.

Uso mis últimas fuerzas para girar y quedar boca arriba. Oigo que alguien se acerca de prisa pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en pedirle a quien sea que se acerca que mi muerte sea rápida. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para no ver la cara del Tributo que me matara pero los vuelvo a abrir de golpe cuando el Tributo dice mi nombre. Es Finnick

Él se arrodilla a mi lado y le toma por los brazos para ponerme de pie. Hago una mueca de dolor ante esto me causa pero aun así logro sentarme.

-¿Estas herida?-me pregunta, mirándose las manos. Yo asiento-¿En dónde?

-En todo el cuerpo.

No estoy bromeando cuando digo que Finnick prácticamente me arranca el traje para examinar mis heridas y cuando lo hace su cara se transforma en una mueca de horror.

-Fueron mutos-le cuento- una mezcla entre babosas y sanguijuelas.

-A nosotros nos atacaron monos y una maldita niebla venenosa- Finnick mira detrás de mí, hacia donde descansaban acurrucados Katniss y Peeta.

Finnick me lleva al agua y trata de enjuagarme la sangre pero esta sigue saliendo y saliendo. Al cabo de media hora ambos nos damos cuenta de que no parare de sangrar a no ser de qué me envíen medicina.

Salgo del agua y esta se mezcla con mi sangre por lo que parece que me han empapado en ella. Vemos el paracaídas descendiendo en mi dirección y me estiro para cogerlo pero es Finnick quien lo atrapa primero.

El paracaídas contiene un ungüento blanco que Finnick empieza a aplicar por todo mi cuerpo. Me siento como una inútil pero lo dejo hacerlo por las descargas eléctricas que recorren mi cuerpo cada vez que me toca. Me quedo mirando fijamente a Finnick mientras él está muy concentrado con su trabajo. Observo su torso musculoso, su nariz recta y sus labios… esos labios tan suaves y tan, tan dulces. Conozco a Finnick desde que tenía 12 años, él es 3 años mayor que yo y era el más guapo de toda la escuela y no sabía que yo existía hasta que fui escogida Tributo cuando yo tenía 16.

-Listo-me dice Finnick, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Examino mi cuerpo y es como si aquel ungüento hubiera formado una capa protectora sobre mi piel, impidiendo que saliera más sangre.

-Gracia-le susurro.

Voy a la jungla para recolectar hojas y enredaderas para hacer una estera para que nos podamos acostar Finnick y yo pero al final termino haciendo dos y la otra la coloco encima e Katniss y Peeta para protegerlos del sol que está a punto de salir.

Observo junto con Finnick como el cielo se va transformando de azul zafiro a celeste. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras en acaricia mi cabello y me quedo dormida.

Me levanto rato después y veo que Finnick no está pero hay dos cestas a mi lado. Una contenía mariscos y la otra…

-¡agua!- exclamo. Gateo hacia la cesta y me bebo toda el agua.

Hay movimiento detrás de mí y cuando volteo veo a Katniss apuntándome con su arco. Me congelo por solo un segundo pero recupero el habla rápidamente.

-Tranquila, Katniss-le digo, alzando las manos.

-¿Dónde está Finnick?-Exige saber.

-¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Cuando me levante él no estaba-ella no baja el arco-oye, soy amiga de Finnick y tu aliada.

Ella me examina y estoy segura que me disparara pero luego baja el arco y yo suspiro de alivio.

-Por un momento creí que me dispararías-le confieso. Me levanto con cautela, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la pueda sobresaltar, y recorro con la mirada alrededor mío buscando a Finnick. Lo veo emergiendo del agua con más mariscos en una red.

El empieza a caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotras

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?-le suelto cuando está cerca- ¡Katniss casi me mata!

-Supongo que olvide decirle-él se encoge de hombros.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

Finnick tiene todo el cuerpo cubierto de costras. Cualquier persona que lo viera ahora pensaría que ha dejado de ser guapo pero yo aún podía ver su belleza. Para mí el seguía siendo el mismo chico de 19 años que me dijo que confiara en mi instinto y usara la cabeza justo antes de ir a los juegos. Él era el chico que me había dicho que confiaba en mí y que estaba seguro de que yo ganaría los Juegos de ese año. Y, bueno, aquí estoy después de 5 años.

Examino mi cuerpo y veo que el ungüento ha hecho que también me salgan costras, solo que mil veces más grandes que las que tiene Finnick. Las costras son del tamaño exacto de los mutos.

Finnick le dice algo a Katniss y esta se va a meter al mar.

-Veo que alguien se tomó toda el agua que había juntado-dice Finnick

-Lo siento-me disculpo- es que tenía mucha sed- me empiezo a rascar frenéticamente haciendo que me salga sangre.

-No hagas eso-me riñe Finnick.

Estoy a punto de sacarle la lengua cuando veo un paracaídas descendiendo hacia Katniss. Ella lo recibe, sale del agua y llama a Finnick.

Él va hacia ella y yo lo sigo.

-Es para la comezón-le dice Katniss a Finnick, aplicándose la pasta verde sobre la piel.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto. Ella me da el tubo y yo me aplico la crema con desesperación. Gimo de placer cuando la comezón se va.

-Eso se ve horrible-dice Finnick mirándome. La crema ha hecho que mi piel adquiera una apariencia de descomposición pero se siente genial.

-No más horrible que te ves tú ahora-le dice Katniss riendo.

-Ella tiene razón-le digo, también riendo-Oh, esto es maravilloso-digo cuando me aplico el ungüento en las piernas.

Finnick finalmente decide echarse el ungüento. Katniss y él se empiezan a embadurnar. El ayuda a Katniss a untarse la espalda mientras yo le ayudo con la suya.

-Voy a despertar a Peeta-dice Katniss.

-Espera-le dice Finnick-Vayamos los tres.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos los tres!-les digo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

Caminamos sigilosamente hacia Peeta. Katniss y Finnick se arrodillan a cada lado de Peeta y ponen sus caras tan cerca de la de él que casi lo besan. Yo me arrodillo detrás de su cabeza y acerco mi cara hacia la suya.

-Despierta, Peeta-le dice Katniss con voz cantarina.

El abre los ojos y luego grita. Se levanta rápidamente y choca su frente con la mía.

-¡Ouch!- Grito yo. Me llevo la mano hacia la frente, riendo.

Peeta nos da miradas de desdén que solo hacen que nos riamos más. Pero paramos de golpe cuando vemos a lo lejos tres figuras rojas que salen de la Jungla.


End file.
